9 meses para ser papá
by RainbowFlyingFlied
Summary: La vida tranquila y despreocupada de un joven arquitecto cambia cuando su mujer, está embarazada. Tendrá 9 meses para aprender a ser un buen padre y no el hermano mayor del bebé que se aproxima.
1. Estoy embarazada

Era un día común y corriente de trabajo, para dos jóvenes recientemente casados, un joven de 22 años llamado Soarin con ojos verdes y cabello azul fuerte, que trabaja como arquitecto y una jovencita de 21 años llamada Rainbow Dash con ojos rosados y cabello arcoíris, que trabaja como recepcionista, ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa.

En la oficina de Rainbow, una compañera y secretaria de Rainbow, entró.

\- Hola Rainbow ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó su compañera muy alegre –

\- A-agh... bien, estoy bien... Cherry – Respondió Rainbow adolorida tomándose del estómago –

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó nuevamente mirándola más de cerca - Con esa cara de zombie no parecía que estás bien... –Agregó Cherry con un tono tanto preocupada por ella -

\- Tal vez... me cayó algo mal que comí la noche anterior... – Respondió Rainbow, cuando de repente se levantó y corrió hacia el baño –

\- ¡RAINBOW! – Gritó Cherry preocupada, en lo cual segundos después Rainbow salió pálida –

\- Y-ya... ya pasó... – Dijo Rainbow algo débil – s-solo vomité...

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? – Preguntó Cherry preocupada – ¿Quieres que llame a tu marido?

\- B-bueno... llámalo... – Respondió Rainbow sentándose y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta –

\- ¡Enseguida regreso! – Salió de allí corriendo Cherry –

 ***Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la empresa***

Soarin estaba con su compañero de trabajo hablando del partido de fútbol de la noche anterior.

\- Así que... ¡Me debes 100 pesos! – Dijo uno de los compañeros de Soarin llamado Flash –

\- Hmp, está bien... – Dijo Soarin frustrado, mientras sacaba un billete de 100 de su billetera-

\- Jajaja, aprende a perder amigo. – Rió burlonamente Flash y le puso el brazo alrededor del cuello de Soarin-

\- Aquí tienes, Flash... lo que apostamos. – Dijo Soarin serio dándole a mano el billete de 100 –

\- ¡JÁ! – Lo agarró de una y observó si era falso – Jeje, al parecer no eres un mal perdedor... – Dijo Flash mientras guardaba el billete en su bolsillo –

\- Solo tuviste un golpe de suerte... – Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras guardaba su billetera –

\- ¡SOARIN! ¡SOARIN! – Entró de repente Cherry por la puerta –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Soarin –

\- Es Rainbow, está mal... no sé qué le pasa... – Dijo Cherry mientras saltaba en su lugar muy nerviosa y preocupada a la vez –

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO? ¡Ahí voy! – Respondió Soarin y le agarró del brazo a Cherry haciéndola arrastrarse por todo el lugar hasta dirigirse donde Rainbow –

 ***En la oficina de Rainbow***

\- ¡Dashie! – Entró Soarin de repente por la puerta –

\- S-soarin... – Dijo Rainbow más débil que antes –

Soarin se acercó hacia ella y se sentó al lado de ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Soarin –

\- Q-quiero ir a la enfermería... – Murmuró Rainbow y se quedó "dormida", antes de que cayera Soarin la agarró-

\- ... – Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y miró a Cherry – Avísale a la enfermera... – Dijo Soarin serio –

\- ¡En seguida! – Corrió nuevamente hacia la enfermería -

\- ... pobre de ti... – Murmuró Soarin mirando a Rainbow, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la enfermería caminando con Rainbow en sus brazos –

 ***En la enfermería***

\- Y así fue todo... – Dijo Cherry –

\- Oh, ¿Y cuando llegan? – Preguntó la enfermera –

\- Aquí estoy, con Rainbow – Respondió Soarin aún con Rainbow en brazos –

\- Oh... déjala en la camilla... – Dijo la enfermera señalándole la camilla preparada para Rainbow –

\- Bien... – Dijo Soarin dejando a Rainbow delicadamente en la camilla –

\- Hmm... – Se puso de costado Rainbow, dormida –

\- ... Que linda se ve así... – Murmuró Soarin sonriendo –

\- Joven, venga 1 hora como mínimo, en ese tiempo sabré que le pasó a Rainbow... – Dijo la enfermera –

\- Está bien, pero cuídela ¿Sí? Se las dejo en sus manos. – Dijo Soarin yéndose de vuelta con Flash –

\- Jóvenes... – Murmuró la enfermera sonriendo y volteó a ver a Rainbow – Muy bien... ahora debo comprobar si es lo que yo creo que es...

 ***1 horas después***

Soarin aún estaba con Flash, haciendo su trabajo y mientras hablaban.

\- Así... ¿Tu esposa está enferma? – Preguntó Flash –

\- Espero que no esté enferma... – Respondió Soarin cabizbaja algo seco –

\- ¿Pero qué le pasó? – Preguntó nuevamente Flash –

\- Según Cherry, su secretaria vomitó y... le dolía el estómago... – Respondió Soarin, mientras miraba los planos que hacía para una casa en construcción –

\- Hmm... Esos síntomas son iguales como cuando una mujer está... – Decía Flash y Soarin interrumpe –

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Soarin desesperado –

\- No lo sé... yo no soy experto en eso, lo mejor será que la enfermera se encargue de eso. – Respondió Flash mientras miraba el reloj - ¿No tenías que estar allí?

\- Oh, cierto... – Respondió Soarin y se levantó – Cúbreme, volveré en un rato, no me tardo... – Dijo Soarin mientras se iba –

\- Claro, amigo suerte... – Dijo Flash mientras seguía con su trabajo –

 *** En la enfermería ***

La enfermera limpiaba el lugar, después de haber chequeado a Rainbow y comprobar lo que pensaba.

\- Ow... – Se despertó Rainbow bostezando y estirándose-

\- Que bueno que despiertas... – Dijo la enfermera mientras se lavaba las manos –

\- S-si... – Respondió Rainbow – ... ¿Uh? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Preguntó mirando alrededor suyo –

\- Es que te desmayaste, y Soarin, tú marido te trajo aquí para que te revisara... – Respondió la enfermera amablemente mientras la miraba sonriendo –

\- Oh... jeje... – Rió avergonzada, rascándose la nuca –

\- Que en cualquier momento llegará... y querida, tengo que decirte la verdad... – Dijo la enfermera acercándose a ella –

Soarin apunto de llegar a la puerta, solamente escucho.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Debe estar bromeando! – Exclamó Rainbow sorprendida –

\- Pues, yo no bromearía con algo así – Respondió la enfermera –

\- ¿Qué pasa acá? – Preguntó Soarin estando en la puerta –

\- Oh, por fin llegas joven... – Dijo la enfermera sonriéndole –

\- Rainbow, al fín despertaste... ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Soarin abrazándola –

\- Correspondió – S-si... estoy bien... – Respondió avergonzada y lo alejó un poco -

\- ¿Por qué gritabas? – Preguntó Soarin mirándola a los ojos-

\- E-es que... – Tartamudeó Rainbow y fue interrumpida por la enfermera –

\- Rainbow no está enferma... – Exclamó la enfermera -

\- Uff... –Suspiró tranquilo-

\- Ella está esperando a un hijo – Agregó la enfermera –

\- ... ¿Qué? – Preguntó Soarin algo pálido –

\- Está embarazada, felicidades... – Sonrió la enfermera –

\- ¿E-embarazada...? – Preguntó temblando de los nervios –

\- Soarin... ¿Estás bien? Te noto nervioso... – Preguntó Rainbow poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro –

\- N-no estoy nervioso... es que solo... – Decía Soarin y decidió no hablar –

\- ... ¿No estás feliz? – Preguntó la enfermera –

\- Claro, claro que estoy feliz... será mi primer hijo... – Respondió Soarin con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro nervioso - ... y yo seré el padre... – Murmuró –

 **FINISH DEL CAPITULO 1**

Perdonen si no publiqué o no actualicé mis historias ya que tuve más problemas de lo normal... demasiado diría... tanto tiempo dejé abandonadas mis historia decidí comenzar desde 0,pero en fin, espero disfruten y sigan esta historia, dejen reviews. No me mato escribiendo para que solo lean y no me digan que tal, es peor que un visto en Facebook (?) Ok ya c:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~

PSD: Actualizo cada sábado o viernes, o quizás antes no sé depende de mis ganas de escribir x'D


	2. Apoyo moral

\- ... ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rainbow –

\- Si... sí, estoy bien... – Respondió en un tono serio y lento además de en duda –

\- ... -

\- Iré... de vuelta a trabajo... – Exclamó Soarin y se fue de vuelta a su oficina con su compañero Flash dejando a Rainbow sola con la enfermera –

\- ... Hombres – Exclamó la enfermera con algo de enojo en su tono de hablar y Rainbow la miró con ojitos algo tristes –

 **\- En la oficina, con Soarin y Flash –**

Como Flash ya pasó la etapa de ser padre, y del embarazo con Twilight, Soarin le habló de todo lo que recientemente había sucedido.

\- Así que eso... ¿No? – Preguntó Flash –

\- Ajá, así es... – Respondió Soarin mientras se tomaba la cabeza aun pesando en lo ocurrido –

\- No deberías dejar sola a Rainbow en estos momentos, para una mujer es horrible que su marido no la apoye en el momento más feliz que tendrá en su vida, como el embarazo – Exclamó Flash seriamente mirándolo a los ojos con los brazos cruzados –

\- Soarin se golpeó la cabeza contra su escritorio – Soy un tonto e idiota que no sabe nada de cómo tratar a las mujeres, pero sin embargo está casado con una de las mejores mujeres que ha conocido en su vida. – Dijo este seriamente –

\- Ponte a pensar en... que crecerá poco a poco dentro de Rainbow cada día, cada hora, cada minuto e inclusos segundos... En esa sensación inesperada de tener en brazos a tu futuro hijo o bueno... así sentí yo... y muchos papás antes de que fuesen papás... claro... y muchas cosas así... – Dijo Flash mientras recordaba todo la etapa de la que él hablaba y comenzaban a cristalizarse los ojos –

\- Hmm... tienes razón... – Contestó Soarin antes las palabras de Flash y vio que estaba emocionándose un poco las cosas - ... ay viejo, no llores... – Dijo este mirándolo y Flash se pasó ambas manos por los ojos –

\- No estoy llorando... solo me pica los ojos – Exclamó Flash como excusa en cuanto intentaba no emocionarse de nuevo –

\- Jaja, si claro... – Contestó Soarin burlonamente y Flash lo golpeó en el hombro jugando –

\- Mientras en la oficina de Rainbow Dash, con Rainbow y Cherry –

Como suelen ser las mujeres hablan y hablan del tema hasta que una cambia de tema.

Cherry cambió de tema por el hecho de que Dash se sentía con pocos humores (recaída) al ver la reacción de Soarin cuando le dijo que está embarazada.

\- ¿Sabes? Anoche conocí un chico – Exclamó Cherry sonriendo estúpidamente –

\- Mmm... ¿Y qué te pareció? – Preguntó Rainbow y Cherry se sonrojó de la nada al escucharla – Esa carita me dice que alguien se enamoró... – Agregó Dash con una sonrisa burlona y picarona para molestar e incomodar a Cherry –

\- ¡No seas bobita! – Contestó Cherry con un tono tanto nerviosa y con las mejillas rosadas –

\- Pues, me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu primer amor... – Contestó Dash sonriendo –

\- ...ehehehe... – Rió tontamente Cherry y cubrió su rostro - ¿N-no deberíamos seguir en él trabajo?

\- Sí, es cierto – Dijo Rainbow y tomó el teléfono más papel y un lápiz – Después de todo solo faltan unos minutos para el almuerzo... – Dijo lo último con un tono en tanto demostrativo que tenía demasiada hambre -

\- Jeje – Rió un poco Cherry mientras acomodaba unos papeles –

 **-Minutos después-**

En la hora del almuerzo, todos los que trabajan en la empresa se reunían en el patio a comer tranquilos o simplemente para dialogar, como para pasarla bien, se sentaban en grupos de 2,3, 4 hasta 6 personas. Todos eran muy unidos entre sí,

Rainbow acompañada con Cherry, sacó su lonchera, la abrió y era unas porciones partidas de tarta de verdura. Cherry la miró y asqueó un poco, sacó su lonchera al igual que Rainbow, la abrió rápidamente y sacó de ella yogurt y pastel. Ambas comenzaron a comer hasta que Soarin las interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rainbow con la boca algo llena –

\- ... ¿Sigues enojada? – Preguntó Soarin demostrando arrepentimiento –

\- No, fíjate estoy tan feliz que podría hacer una fiesta – Respondió sarcásticamente –

\- Lo siento... – Exclamó Soarin agachando un poco la cabeza –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Rainbow fría y seca –

\- Lo siento, no debí dejarte ahí así nomás... – Respondió levantando la cabeza poco a poco y luego la agachó de nuevo para esperar la reacción de Rainbow –

\- Está bien, no importa. – Contestó Rainbow y siguió comiendo –

\- Entonces... ¿Perdonado y olvidado? – Preguntó Soarin mirándola comer –

\- Agh... – Lanzó un quejido Rainbow y lo miró a los ojos aburrida – Sii... Soarin... – Respondió lentamente –

\- Bueno, ahora me voy... – Dijo Soarin volteando a punto de irse, psicología inversa plz –

\- Está bien, tonto, puedes sentarte... – Dijo Rainbow moviéndose un poco para hacerle lugar y este se sentó a su lado y este se le quedó viendo – No me mires mientras como.

\- Jeje... – Rió bajitamente avergonzado –

\- Así que... ¿Son de nuevo una pareja casada feliz? – Preguntó Cherry y Rainbow la miró enojada, mientras Soarin la miró con cara de Seriously? –...¿Cómo se llamará él bebé? – Preguntó Cherry nuevamente para romper la incomodidad -

\- No se sabe que es todavía, para eso tendría que ir a un obstetra... – Respondió Rainbow –

\- Yo te acompañaré. – Dijo Soarin y Rainbow volteó a mirarlo –

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, eso es obvio, eres mi marido. – Exclamó Rainbow algo seca y a la vez "tierna" -

\- ...y tú mi mujer... – Dijo Soarin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –

\- Pues eso debería ser en unas cuantas semanas, porque aún es muy pequeño para que se sepa si es niño o niña – Dijo Cherry mientras se rascaba la nuca –

\- Si... pero – Puso la mano Rainbow sobre la de Soarin y este sonrió como idiota – aun así debería ir cada semana para controlar si todo está en orden. – Exclamó Rainbow sonriendo un poco –

\- Aunque no lo crean... yo adoro a los bebés. – Dijo Soarin y Rainbow volteó a mirarlo –

\- ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué cuando te dije que estoy embarazada casi te desmayas y te fuiste así no más? – Preguntó Rainbow mirándolo burlonamente –

\- Es que... me agarró un ataque de nervios... – Respondió Soarin mientras miraba a un costado de los nervios –

\- Que bobo... – Exclamó Rainbow y rió, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, Soarin correspondió y ambos se besaron frente a Cherry –

\- Esto se pone incómodo – Pensó Cherry viéndolos a ambos y siguió comiendo –

\- Hola Cherry – Saludó alguien y Cherry saltó de los nervios – Que graciosa eres...

\- A-ah... eres tú... – Dijo Cherry mientras sonreía tontamente - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ... digo.. ¡Hola! – Exclamó Cherry rápidamente por los nervios -

\- Rainbow y Soarin se miraron entre sí tipo "mmm" sabiendo que es lo que está pasando exactamente –

\- Trabajaré aquí, ayer hablaste tan bien de tu trabajo así que decidí hacer un formulario y ¡Mira! – Exclamó el tipo y le mostró su currículo diciendo "ACEPTADO"-

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Cherry felizmente, leyó un poco – ¿Así que te llama Sky, eh?

\- Si... lo sé, bueno nos vemos después... – Dijo Sky yéndose de nuevo para adentro de la empresa –

Cherry suspiró enamorada como estúpida e ingenua.

\- Así que ese es tu chico... ¿Eh? – Preguntó Rainbow –

\- Sky y Cherry, linda futura pareja – Exclamó Soarin –

\- ¡B-basta! – Exclamó avergonzada y volteó la mirada completamente sonrojada –

Se escuchó una voz de un hombre diciendo "ES... HORA DE TRABAJAR" lo decía de era manera para que a todos les parezca menos "carcelario" ir adentro a trabajar.

\- ¡Ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos! – Exclamó nerviosa Cherry y se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la empresa –

\- Me recuerda a ti... – Exclamó Soarin –

\- Cállate idiota. – Contestó Rainbow –

 **FINISH DEL CAPITULO 2**

Jajaja pos bueno, por fín termine esta wea de capitulo, AHORA A VER SOARINDASH RIKOLINOZH (?) well, tardé mucho haciendo esto x'D y también me ganaba la flojera, sorry :'v

Well espero lo hayan disfrutado, los veo en el siguiente cap /3, dejen reviews (quiero reviews, no me dejen en leído, por favor shabotz y shabatz (?)) y follows si quieren cc: NO LOS OBLIGO :'vv aunque no me mato escribiendo en vano (?) EN FIN. NOS VEMOS, el siguiente capítulo lo subo cuando se me de la gana (?) nah... trataré lo más antes posible c':


	3. Síntomas del embarazo

Luego del trabajo, Soarin y Rainbow se fueron a sus casas los dos juntos tomados de igual manera aunque los dos estén casados, pero aún eras jóvenes, era demasiado tarde, eras las 10 pm, hora de cenar.

Les dio demasiado flojera y cansancio como para cocinar, dado modo a que ambos decidieron pedir pizza. Pasó media hora esperando la pizza que había encargado media hora antes, esperaban cómodamente sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión.

\- ¿Por qué tardará tanto? – Preguntó Rainbow, rodeó los ojos y cruzó los brazos – Muero de hambre.

\- Ya llegará de seguro se le demoraron los pedidos. – Respondió Soarin y en ese momento tocaron el timbre - ¡Mira! ¡Lo invoqué! – Agregó Soarin y se levantó de un salto a abrir la puerta –

\- Eres un inmaduro... – Exclamó Rainbow - ...pero eso amo de ti... – Pensó sonriendo -

\- Soarin abrió la puerta y era el chico repartidor de pizza - ¿Hubo problemas? – Preguntó –

\- ...varios pedidos demorados, disculpes señor... – Respondió el chico repartidor tímido –

\- No, importa por su forma sinceridad no importa si se demoró... – Dijo Soarin y sacó su billetera - ¿Cuánto le debo? – Preguntó –

\- Son... 20 pesos para usted, por ser amable... – Respondió el chico repartidor con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –

\- Aquí tienes – Dijo Soarin y le dio al chico unos 20 pesos, y el chico le entregó la pizza –

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señor! – Exclamó contesto el chico repartidor sonriendo enormemente y se fue –

\- No es nada... – Contestó Soarin y cerró la puerta - ¡Dashie... llego la pizza! – Exclamó sonando como la mamá de Rainbow –

\- ...Deja de sonar como mi mamá... – Exclamó Rainbow y rió un poco –

\- Tu mamá era una especial y única suegra, hasta su forma de echarme al horno (osea tratarlo mal x'D) – Dijo Soarin mientras se sentaba al lado de Rainbow nuevamente, abrió la pizza y la dejó sobre la mesa –

\- Jeje... – Rió - pero solo fue por un tiempo, luego mi mamá te tomó confianza... – Contestó Rainbow –

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Basta de charlas y comencemos a comer! – Exclamó Soarin y tomó una rebanada de pizza y le dio una mordida más de la mitad –

\- ¡Oye!... come más lento – Exclamó Rainbow, tomó igualmente una rebanada y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas –

\- No sé tú pero... yo siempre tengo hambre – Exclamó Soarin con la boca media llena y no se le entendió casi nada -

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Rainbow confundida totalmente - No se habla con la boca llena, bobo – Dijo Rainbow y rió –

\- Tragó - Es mi forma de disfrutar la comida... – Exclamó Soarin y sonrió, siguió comiendo otra rebanada de pizza –

Rainbow se acercó a abrazarlo mientras comía y miraban una película de acción.

\- Y por eso te amo... – Pensó Rainbow y sonrió –

\- Más tarde –

Ambos se acostaron para ir a dormir, mientras aún seguían mirando películas, Rainbow se acomodó en el pecho de Soarin y este la abrazó rodeándole el brazo y el otro brazo en el vientre de Rainbow, Rainbow sonrió algo sonrojada.

\- Estás tan emocionado por esto del bebé ¿No? – Preguntó Rainbow mirándolo –

\- Si... ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es nuestro primer hijo, mi campeón... – Contestó Soarin –

\- Poco a poco crecerá y crecerá... – Decía Rainbow –

\- Y ¡Sentiré sus piecitos en un par de meses! – Interrumpió Soarin emocionado –

\- Jeje... – Rió Rainbow –

\- Y yo estaré para cuidar de ambos... – Exclamó Soarin acariciando su vientre en círculos –

\- Solo es un bebé... tampoco es un tesoro... – Dijo Rainbow bromeando y algo sonrojada –

\- ¿Bromeas? Es NUESTRO bebé, es NUESTRO tesoro... – Contestó Soarin y le miró el vientre –

\- Ambos tenemos tanta suerte de tener a ti... – Exclamó Rainbow, se acurrucó más en su pecho cerró los ojos y quedó dormida –

\- ... – Quedó unos momentos serio y luego sonrió – Los amo a ambos... – Exclamó Soarin, besó la frente de Rainbow y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido –

Horas de las madrugadas, alrededor de las 3 de madrugada por ahí, Soarin sintió unos ruidos viniendo de abajo, abrió un ojo apenas.

\- ¿Dashie?... – Preguntó Soarin al notar que ella no estaba abrió ambos ojos y se levantó - ...¿Dónde estás?

En lo que Soarin escuchó los ruidos viniendo de abajo y se dirigió hacia abajo lentamente con miedo, preparándose para estar prevenido para lo que sea, entró a la cocina lentamente y solo resultó ser Rainbow revisando la heladera.

\- ¿D-dashie? – Preguntó Soarin aún con miedo –

\- ¿Uhm? – Volteó Rainbow y tenía la cara cubierta de helado, con el pote de helado en mano –

\- Ah... – Suspiró aliviado Soarin y luego la miró con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Antojos de media noche?... – Preguntó con un tono algo molesto y vergonzoso para Rainbow –

\- C-cállate... – Exclamó Rainbow avergonzada –

Y así día a día se notó en Rainbow un cambio diferente, primero comenzó a crecerle un poco más el cabello y como también su apetito además de antojos al ver la comida o simplemente oler el aroma delicioso de la comida. Sus caracteres y emociones iban y venían, no lloraba ni nada, pero se ponía super tierna y tímida de un momento a otro, algo que a Soarin no le pareció nada malo, pero si algo raro por el hecho de que Rainbow siempre ha sido de carácter muy fuerte.

A lo primero Soarin sufrió un poco de ver a Rainbow vomitar demasiado por cada cosa que comía, pocas veces no vomitaba. Soarin tenía que comerse todas las sobras que Rainbow dejaba en su plato y esta se iba a recostar, a Soarin no le daba asco ni nada por el estilo, pero si le preocupaba mucho los síntomas del embarazo de Rainbow.

Lo más importante es que también poco a poco el bebé que Rainbow llevaba dentro de ella crecía y crecía, y Soarin cada día que pasaba más infantil e inmaduro actuaba. Pero cuando se trataba del trabajo y defender a su mujer, es decir celos, era todo un hombre bien maduro y educado además de que este podría sacar las "garras" de lobo feroz al ver que unos chicos se le acercaban más a Rainbow. Pero imagínense a Rainbow celosa, pero esta vez con en el embarazo era el demonio, con solo que una se acercase a Soarin a decirle "hola" Rainbow ya mal interpretaba las cosas. Pero únicamente Soarin la abrazaba y la besaba, le susurraba al oído "Mi amor, tú sabes que solo te amo a ti..." le ponía su mano en su pecho para sentir sus rápidos y fuertes latidos de corazón "¿Sientes mi corazón latiendo rápidamente y fuerte? Tú me pones así, cada vez que estás a mi lado", y Rainbow ya se calmaba por completo.

Y así pasaron largos 4 meses...

 **\- FINISH DEL CAPÍTULO 3 –**

Well, chavos lo hice más antes porque... me agarró un ataque de inspiración y pos lo hice (?) jajaja además no sé qué hacer y pos más ganas me dieron para hacer esta wea (?) pos dejen reviews, comentarios constructivos o críticos o simplemente su opinión todo vale :'3 asi que no tenga miedo uvu pero tampoco se pasen de verga (? Okya.

SALUDOS, nos vemos en el siguiente cap bai bai bai ccc':


	4. La visita inesperada

***A los 4 meses***

A la mañana, siendo las 7 de la mañana hora de despertar para arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

\- Bostezó Soarin mientras se estiraba y se rascó la nuca luego con los ojos enchinados – Otro día de trabajo... pero valdrá la pena... – Dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Rainbow y su vientre hinchadito por el hecho de que realmente si había un bebé ahí – Dashie, amor despierta...

-Ugh... – Se quejó Rainbow y abrió lentamente los ojos - ... ¿Ya es de día? – Preguntó y lanzó un bostezo –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No pudiste dormir? – Preguntó Soarin mirándole fijamente y preocupado -

\- E-es que... el bebé... se movió toda la noche... – Respondió Rainbow avergonzada y sus mejillas algo rosadas –

\- Mmm... – Soarin le pone una mano al vientre de Rainbow acariciándoselo en pequeños círculos – Bebe... ¿Cómo es eso que no dejaste dormir a mamá? Eso está muy mal...

\- No quiero ir al trabajo... no he dormido bien hoy... y además tu sabes que eso me pone estresada y mal humorada. – Dijo Rainbow acomodándose nuevamente para dormir –

\- Bien... si decides quedarte, está bien... total sería tu primer día en que no vas al trabajo. – Dijo Soarin y se fue directamente al baño para ir a bañarse –

\- Hmm... – Se quedó pensativa Rainbow y sintió unas pataditas del bebé – Si te mantienes quieto... es más cómodo... ¿No crees? – Preguntó Rainbow y cerró lentamente los ojos para quedar nuevamente dormida –

 **\- Más tarde –**

Soarin salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y en bóxer (oie cih 7u7), se puso frente al armario y se puso una camiseta blanca acompañada por una corbata negra, se veía bien, así iba a trabajar todos los días, claro...

Rainbow aún dormida, Soarin se llevó una copia de la llave de la casa, sin antes besarle la frente a Rainbow y le acarició en círculos el vientre por unos segundos, y salió directamente hacia su trabajo.

 **\- Horas después, con Rainbow –**

Sonó el timbre y Rainbow se despertó, bajó lo más rápido que pudo a abrir, aún estaba media dormida, abrió la puerta y...

\- ¡Hola Rainbow! ¡Tanto tiempo! – Dijo una señora amablemente, quien resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que la suegra de Rainbow –

\- Ah...hola... – Exclamó Rainbow entres bostezos -

\- ¿Recién te despiertas pero no dormis-? – Decía y bajó un poco la mirada al notar su vientre de Rainbow se quedó callada por unos momentos y luego sonrió - ¿Y eso?... – Preguntó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Preguntó Rainbow y se acarició el vientre en círculos con ambas manos –

\- ¿Estás esperando un bebé de mi hijo? – Preguntó nuevamente –

\- La respuesta es muy obvia, claro es de su hijo... – Respondió Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ocultando sus nervios –

\- Aw... – Suspiró de la ternura – Pero que grandote está... – Rainbow al oír eso lo escuchó de otra manera – no quise decir que estar gorda... es común en ese estado...

\- Bueno, por el no puedo... dormir... – Exclamó Rainbow entre bostezos –

\- Jeje, ¿Patea mucho? – Preguntó –

\- Si... señora – Contestó Rainbow –

\- No me digas señora... dime Sky. – Dijo Sky algo enojada en su mirada pero luego sonrió –

\- Bueno, Sky pasa justo pensaba entre sueños en preparar galletas. – Dijo Rainbow mientras se metía adentro nuevamente y Sky se puso rápidamente frente de ella –

\- Oh no, no no no no. – Dijo Sky con un dedo levantado diciendo "No" a la vez -

\- ... ¿Qué? – Preguntó Rainbow confundida –

\- Yo justamente traje muchas cosas para mostrarte y enseñarte, por casualidad también traje comida. – Dijo Sky dejando las bolsas en la mesa y otras en el sofá -

\- Muy bien... – Murmuró Rainbow y cerró la puerta –

Ambas se sentaron en otro sofá, y la mamá de Soarin, Sky sacó un caja de chocolates recientemente hechos y para Rainbow babeó internamente del hambre, ya que eran sus favoritos.

\- Que... delicia... – Decía la mirada de Rainbow al observar la caja de chocolates en manos de Sky –

\- Muy bien... son todos tuyos – Exclamó Sky y le dio la caja de chocolates a Rainbow -

\- ... – Lo tomó lentamente y abrió lentamente, sonrió al ver el interior de la caja lleno de deliciosos chocolates, comenzó a comer uno por uno rápidamente como si no hubiera comido en todo el día -

\- Wouh... me recuerdas a mí... – Exclamó Sky al ver a Rainbow y esta volteó a mirarla – cuando esperaba a Soarin... -

\- Mejillas coloradas – ¿...E-en serio...? – Preguntó Rainbow dejando la caja de chocolates vacía (comió muy rápido 6u6 ) y se acarició el vientre en círculos – ...jeje... – Rió –

\- Si, es cierto... pero tú comes más y más rápido que yo... – Sonrió Sky y le miró su vientre -

\- Bueno... Soarin come como cerdo, y nunca engordó... – Exclamó Rainbow y rió un poco junto Sky –

\- Si, pero no siempre fue así – Contestó Sky -

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Rainbow –

\- Pues... cuando era bebé era muy cachondo... – Respondió Sky y sacó su álbum mostrándole una foto de Soarin de bebé gordo y cachetón -

\- Se sonrojó tiernamente –... ¿Ese era Soarin? – Preguntó Rainbow – V-valla... sí que era una ternura... y se volvió un hombre guapo... – Pensó -

\- Si, esa era el... – Volteó la página y mostró una foto de Soarin bebé comiendo con la cara cubierta de Pie (tarta) -

\- Jaja... – Rió Rainbow –

Así por 2 horas Sky le mostró todas las fotos de Soarin que tiene desde que nació a Rainbow, ya que era su esposa y tenía derecho a conocer al El de antes. Justo cuando la mamá de Soarin, Sky le iba a mostrar a Rainbow una foto muy vergonzosa. Cuando de repente..

\- Ya llegué, amor – Llegó Soarin a la casa y lo primero que vio fue a su mamá al lado de Rainbow, abrió los ojos grandes como platos (Culpa de Leslie escribo así jaja.) - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Preguntó en voz alta nervioso –

\- Shh, no grites niño malcriado. – Exclamó Sky –

\- E-es que... – Fue interrumpido por la mismísima Sky –

\- Ni si quiera un "Hola mamá"... – Dijo Sky y rodeó los ojos-

\- Hola mamá... – Exclamó Soarin –

\- Wouh, que linda manera de saludar y ya es muy tarde, niño – Dijo Sky y le dio la espalda -

\- Suspiró – Como sea... – Dijo Soarin y miró a Rainbow que tenía en manos su álbum – ¿E-ese no es mi...?

\- Interrumpió – Así son todas tus fotos desde cuando eras bebé hasta ahora. – Respondió Sky –

\- Aww... – Se sonrojó Rainbow al ver una foto de Soarin bebé en un traje de marinero –

Soarin se dio cuenta lo que miraba y agarró un cojín del sofá, cubriendo su boca con el mismo gritando un fuerte y profundo "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" (Lilo plz x'D) Rainbow y Sky lo vieron confundidas, pero más Rainbow.

 **\- Más tarde –**

Rainbow invitó un té a Sky, su suegra, a la mamá de Soarin, mientras platicaban del embarazo, del niño y primero hijo que esperaban.

\- Así que... ¿Lo primeros meses cómo te resultaron? – Preguntó Sky mirando atentamente a Rainbow –

\- Pues... terribles... me la pasaba mal, no podía comer sin vomitar... todo me daba asco... y cosas así... – Respondió Rainbow mientras se acariciaba el vientre en círculos – pero valdrá la pena... – Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –

\- Yo me preocupé... y me sentí culpable – Exclamó Soarin algo desanimado –

\- No es tu culpa... es normal y natural en todos los embarazos, además de que soy primeriza (La primera vez que está embarazada.) y tú siempre estuviste ahí cuidándome... – Exclamó Rainbow y acomodó a Soarin para que este esté apoye la cabeza sobre su vientre –

\- Jeje... bebé... – Exclamó Soarin y lo acarició en círculos – papá estaba preocupado por mami... mami estaba muy mal... ¿Tú le provocaste todo esos síntomas a mami? - Preguntó Soarin y Rainbow rió –

\- Que ternura... – Pensó Sky, la mamá de Soarin, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4-

Sorry si no actualicé es que me daba pajera o flojera como le digan x'DDD pero aquí esta espero lo hayan disfrutado dejen reviews, opiniones positivas o negativas no me rompo la mano escribiendo gggg y pos sigan mis historias o mas bien esta historia porque solo es una jaja well, el próximo capítulo será mas sido 7u7 (?) okno, o tal vez si uvu

NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 5 CHAU CHAU CHAU SHAUUUUU


	5. Un buen marido

\- Jeje – Rió Soarin y se puso nuevamente al lado de Rainbow–

\- Que bobo... – Exclamó Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -

\- Bueno... ¿Qué tal s-? – Fue interrumpida –

– Rainbow lanzó un quejido y se acarició el vientre en círculos –

\- ... – Se le quedó mirando y apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - ... ¿Patea? – Preguntó Sky y Rainbow la miró algo sonrojada –

\- Si... – Respondió en voz baja –

\- Jeje... – Rió Soarin y se agachó a la altura de su vientre -¿Estás jugando al futbol, campeón? – Preguntó y volvió a la misma postura de antes –

\- Bueno... cuando esperaba a Soarin... era así de inquieto... – Dijo Sky y luego rió junto a Rainbow –

\- ¡M-mama! – Exclamó Soarin algo enojado y colorado a la vez –

\- Jeje – Rió Rainbow y miró su vientre mientras se lo acariciaba - ¿Oíste eso bebé? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Eres igual de inquieto que papi... – Respondió –

\- B-basta... – Murmuró Soarin –

\- Oh, vamos... – Dijo Rainbow y lo miró –

\- Bueno... – Rodeó los ojos Soarin avergonzado y Rainbow lo abrazó –

\- Aw... pero si te ves tan tierno cuando estás enojado... – Dijo Rainbow mientras le acariciaba las mejillas –

\- Bueno... será mejor que me valla... – Exclamó Sky mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, se levantó –

\- Oh, bueno, nos vemos pronto señora... es decir... Sky. – Se paró Rainbow acompañándola hacia la puerta –

\- Bien... nos vemos, Rainbow... cuídate... – Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla – Adiós hijo. – Dijo Sky y se fue -

\- Adiós... – Entró y cerró la puerta – Bien... – Exclamó Rainbow y se sentó al lado de Soarin nuevamente –

\- Uff... – Suspiró el mismo -

\- ... – Se le quedó mirando - ...eras un lindo bebé... – Exclamó Rainbow y sonrió –

\- N-no lo era... – Respondió Soarin en voz baja –

\- Espero que el bebé sea igual a ti... – Exclamó Rainbow y le dio un beso en su mejilla –

\- Hmm... – Soarin se le quedó mirando a Rainbow notando que la ropa le iba chica, ya que se le veía un poco el vientre. –

\- Bostezó - ... ¿Vamos a dormir? – Dijo Rainbow y se levantó –

\- Bueno... no tengo sueño, pero te acompaño y te ayudaré a dormir... – Respondió Soarin y le tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron a la habitación –

 ***En la habitación***

Rainbow acurrucada sobre el pecho de Soarin y el mismo Soarin, rodeándole el cuerpo con un brazo.

\- Mmm... – Comenzó a moverse un poco Rainbow para ponerse más cómoda -

\- ¿Te sientes incomoda?... – Preguntó Soarin mirándola –

\- Un poco... –Respondió y se quedó quieta, colocó una mano sobre su vientre y Soarin la miró confundido - ...el bebé se está moviendo... – Agregó Rainbow con las mejillas algo rosadas –

\- Aw... – Exclamó Soarin con ternura y con la otra mano puso su mano sobre la de ella- Vaya... ¿Quién está jugando al futbol? – Preguntó Soarin sonriendo –

\- Bueno... ya, déjalo... – Exclamó Rainbow y sacó su mano de encima de su vientre -

\- Je... – Rio - ...ya duérmete... – Exclamó Soarin –

\- Bien... – Respondió Rainbow y cerró los ojos lentamente, Soarin le acarició la cabeza, esta sonrió y se durmió momentos después –

Soarin se le quedó mirando el vientre, se notaban unas pequeñas y leves pataditas del bebé, además de que notaba que la ropa le iba corta en esa parte en específico.

\- Hm... – Se quedó pensando –

Pensó por unos momentos que hacer, y lo primero que se le vino al pensar en la palabra "ropa" pensó en las mujeres cuando van a un shopping a comprar ropa.

\- Ya sé... te compraré una camisola... – Pensó Soarin y sonrió – así te sentirás más cómoda... – Agregó mirando a Rainbow tiernamente dormida acurrucada en su pecho – el problema es con quien debo ir...

Soarin cerró los ojos lentamente y se quedó dormido con la idea de comprarle una camisola a Rainbow para dormir más cómoda y sin molestias.

 ***Al día siguiente***

\- ¡Ugh... agh! – Lanzó quejidos Rainbow al intentar ponerse los zapatos pero no podía por el vientre ya que era muy grande y no alcanzaba –

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, amor? – Preguntó Soarin y se agachó frente de ella –

\- Si... ayúdame a ponerme los zapatos... – Respondió Rainbow –

\- Bien... aquí va... – Exclamó Soarin quien intentó ponerle los zapatos a Rainbow y unos segundos después lo logró. – Ya está...

\- En serio eres el mejor... – Exclamó Rainbow quien se paró y le besó la mejilla – Gracias... amor...

\- Soarin se sonrojó un poco ambas mejillas – D-de nada... – Exclamó y se levantó –

\- ¿Listo para otro día de trabajo? – Preguntó Rainbow y le tomó de la mano –

\- Claro que sí, amor. – Respondió Soarin y apretó un poco la mano de Rainbow –

\- Bien será mejor que vallamos... – Exclamó Rainbow -

Mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el trabajo, minutos después llegaron a la puerta de la empresa en donde ambos trabajaban y vieron a un grupo de empleados reunidos allí en medio del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? – Preguntó Rainbow –

\- Presiento que no será algo que no quiera saber – Contestó Soarin –

\- Hmm... Vayamos a ver – Exclamó Rainbow y caminó hacia el grupo de empleados reunidos –

Ambos se acercaron a ver y al parecer había una chica nueva, muy hermosa con una belleza inigualable a cualquier empleada de allí. Y como suele ser, todos los hombres son "babosos" cuando ven a una mujer muy linda.

\- ¿Tanto lio para esto? – Preguntó Rainbow y rodeó los ojos –

\- No te preocupes Rainbow, esa chica no es nada comparada a ti... – Respondió Soarin y miró a Rainbow sonriente –

\- Ay, chicos basta, basta – Decía la chica que era el centro de atención de todos y vio a Soarin, quedó cautivada - ¿Quién es ese?...

\- Mejor vayámonos a nuestras correspondidas oficinas – Exclamó Soarin quien se despidió de Rainbow con un beso en los labios -

\- Bien... – Exclamó Rainbow algo cautivada por el beso y ambos se fueron por diferentes pasillos hacia sus oficinas. –

\- ¿E-ese chico tan hermoso tiene novia?... ¿Y está embarazada? – Preguntó en su mente la chica quien era el centro de atención – No será un blanco para mí... – Exclamó la misma –

 **\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5 –**

POR FIN, well sorry si no subí historias uvu es que tengo pajera, mas de lo normal que eso es común en mi si me conoces gggg (?) well, ¿Qué hará esa chica?... descrúbanlo en el capítulo 6 ccc:

Baibabiabiaibaibai dejen reviews, siganmen bldos que no me mato escribiendo al pedo ggg además de que estoy a dieta y tengo que dejar de tragarsh para ser flaquita 6u6 asi soy mas linda (?) aunque si lo hago porque YO decidí hacer dieta plz no porque alguien o por alguien, hue pues

Aquí espero hayan disfrutado de este cap weeell nos vemos en una semana o no sé cuando se me da la puta gana de escribir el próximo cap (?) shau shau shua shauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	6. La Yeni

\- No será difícil... – Comenzó a pensar que hacer –

\- Mientras tanto en la oficina con Dash y Cherry –

\- ¡Así que los dos tendremos una cita esta noche! – Gritó Cherry emocionada y agarró sus mejillas rojizas –

\- Je, cálmate... – Exclamó Rainbow –

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo con la emoción... – Dijo Cherry más calmada –

\- Bueno, espero que todo salga bien... – Exclamó Rainbow con una leve sonrisa –

\- Sí, tendré que ser sincera, honesta ser yo misma. – Dijo Cherry mirándola –

\- Así es. – Sonrió –

\- Bueno, esta noche tendré que usar el mismo vestido que uso mi mamá para conocer a mí papá – Dijo Cherry sacando de una bolsa un vestido rojo con algo de escote adelante y en la espalda – ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos –

\- Eh... está lindo... – Dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro –

\- ¿Verdad? ¿No? – Preguntó a si misma Cherry – Bueno, ni bien llegue a casa tendré que bañarme y cambiarme, todo eso. – Respondió –

\- Hmm... – Se quedó pensando Rainbow –

\- Bueno, el jefe dijo que tendría que hablar contigo. – Dijo Cherry – Recién me acordé – Agregó avergonzada –

\- Oh, de seguro aceptó la propuesta que le he hecho hace unos días. – Sonrió Rainbow –

\- ¿Propuesta? – Preguntó Cherry –

\- Pues... si, ya que ser recepcionista no es nada fácil... quería que también manejara las facturas - Sonrió - ...espero que así sea...

\- Te deseo mucha suerte – Dijo Cherry con el pulgar en alto –

\- Bueno, nos vemos en un rato... – Salió de ahí dirigiéndose a la oficina del jefe. -

 **\- En la oficina del jefe la empresa –**

\- Permiso... – Dijo Rainbow al entrar por la puerta y se sentó en una silla frente de la oficina donde estaba su jefe sentado - ¿Quería verme? – Preguntó Rainbow -

\- Si, quería verte – Respondió el jefe secamente –

\- Bueno... – Miró a un costado –

\- Como unas chicas renunciaron hace poco... – Exclamó el jefe y se paró caminó detrás de Rainbow - Decidí que tú manejarás las quejas. – Dijo el jefe seriamente –

\- ¿Las quejas? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rainbow rápidamente pero entendible –

\- Bueno, tú eres la única que lleva acá más años que cualquier otra chica en esta empresa. – Respondió el jefe lentamente –

\- Si, lo sé pero... – Decía Rainbow –

\- Interrumpe – Te pagaré el triple si aceptas... – Agregó el jefe –

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – Dijo el jefe sentándose de nuevo frente a ella con ambos brazos apoyado en su escritorio –

\- Suspiró y cerró los ojos - Bien, acepto – Dijo Rainbow –

\- Bien, comenzarás desde el día de mañana... – Se levantó a abrirle la puerta – Ya puedes regresar a tu trabajo... – Exclamó el jefe –

\- Con permiso... – Exclamó Rainbow y se dirigió nuevamente hacia su oficina –

 **\- En la oficina de Rainbow –**

Cherry hablaba con la chica nueva, la que llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cherry? ¿Qué haces con ella? – Preguntó Rainbow –

\- Oh, solo le hablo de todo mi hermoso pasado y el hermoso futuro que tendré... – Dijo soplándose la mano –

\- Se llama Yeni, le dicen La Yeni en su barrio – Dijo Cherry con una sonrisa –

\- Hmm... ese tipo de apodo no me parece bueno. – Exclamó Rainbow –

\- No es un apodo, es mi nombre de estrella... querida. – Dijo Yeni con una pose tanto presumida que molestó un poco a Rainbow pero se rió porque le recordaba a ella de más joven - ¿De qué te reís? -

\- Eres muy graciosa... me recuerdas a mí a los 10 años. – Respondió Rainbow con una leve sonrisa y soltó una risa –

\- ¿Graciosa? ¿Disculpa? ¿Me crees una payasa? – Preguntó Yeni de mal tono –

\- Tampoco lo dije para que te ofendas. – Respondió Rainbow seca –

\- No me ofendí, igual no me parezco a nadie soy única y diferente a los demás... – Exclamó Yeni modelando –

\- Ugh, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a trabajar en vez de perder el tiempo haciendo tonterías de adolescente? – Preguntó Rainbow secamente y rodeó los ojos –

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Acaso me tienes envidia? – Dijo Yeni provocando a Rainbow –

\- ¿Envidia de ti? No para nada – Respondió y suspiró – Ya puedes... irte de mi oficina. – Exclamó fría y secamente –

\- Bien. – Dijo Yeni se fue de allí sin decir nada haciéndose a la ofendida –

\- Cherry cerró la puerta –

\- Uff... – Suspiró Rainbow –

\- ¿Lo siento? – Se disculpó insegura Cherry –

\- No es tu culpa, ahora veo que es insoportable e intolerable – Dijo Rainbow con los dos brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y se sentó –

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón... – Exclamó Cherry - ¿O no? – Rió Rainbow y Cherry también rio –

\- Je, igual no logrará hacerme enojar – Dijo Rainbow de brazos cruzados mirando a un costado –

\- Yo sé que usted solo saca su enojo cuando ya se le acabó la paciencia – Dijo Cherry con una leve sonrisa –

\- Exacto. – Exclamó Rainbow algo seca pero luego sonrió para que Cherry no pensara que se enojó o algo así –

\- Mientras tanto con Yeni –

\- Estúpida... ¿Qué se cree que es? – Preguntó Yeni y se escucharon unas voces de 2 hombres pasar por los pasillos y resultaban ser Flash y Soarin. – Hmm... - Pensativa -

\- Si, el fin de semana iremos a hacernos el primer ultrasonido para conocer al bebé – Dijo Soarin sonriente –

\- Oh, ¡Qué bueno! – Exclamó Flash alegre – De seguro llorarás de alegría... – Le puso el brazo alrededor de su cuello y luego le palmeó la espalda un par de veces –

\- ¿Llorar? ¿Yo? – Preguntó Soarin a punto de reírse y soltó unas carcajadas -

\- Je, luego cuando pase eso me contarás todo y veremos si lloraste de la alegría o no. – Dijo Flash con una sonrisa desafiante –

Salió Yeni de la nada y se puso en frente de los dos.

\- ¡Hola! – Dijo Yeni –

\- ¿Hola? – Confundidos ambos –

\- Oh, vamos, soy nueva aquí y quería que alguien me enseñara el lugar... – Exclamó Yeni actuando como si fuese una damisela en aprietos –

\- Bien... – Dijo Soarin y miró a Flash –

\- Agh, a mí no me mires, no soy un guía. – Se fue Flash sin antes despedirse – Nos vemos en la oficina, Soar.

\- En la mente de Yeni – Bien... todo va yendo bien... – Dijo Yeni con una leve sonrisa –

\- Bien, supongo que tendré que mostrarte el lugar... – Exclamó Soarin sin ganas –

\- Y en el camino podríamos conocernos y tal vez ser amigos... – Dijo Yeni haciendo ojitos –

\- Hmm... bien lo haré... – Dijo Soarin y comenzó a caminar, Yeni lo siguió por detrás –

\- Todo va bien... – Exclamó Yeni –

\- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6 –

HOLA BAKAS (?) Sorry si no escribo seguido es que tengo tareas y trabajos practicos, para no llevarme muchas materias, la vaga de La Tía Dashie (mi apodo y mi página) se llevará materias 6u6 pero trato de no llevarme más, aun no cerraron todas las notas por ahora 4 me llevaré x'D así que espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap bld s :3

Denle fav,review, siganmen o no sigo esta historia weones. (?)

LOS QUIERO. x3


End file.
